Incertidumbre cuántica
by New Year s Elite Contest
Summary: De Londres a NYC son solo siete horas de vuelo, por lo que Alice empacó sus cosas en un día de marzo, se colgó su cámara fotográfica, el amor por su ahora exnovio Jasper, y se subió al primer vuelo a la ciudad que no duerme. Representará el inicio de una lucha y el descubrimiento de alguien nuevo. Alguien especial.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclamier**: **Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Este es un TWO SHOT que está participando del concurso New Year´s Elite Contest organizado por el grupo Élite Fanfiction (_ facebook groups / elite . fanfiction / _) y su autor será revelado una vez terminadas las votaciones del mismo._

.

**Incertidumbre cuántica **

.

_Summary_

_De Londres a NYC son solo siete horas de vuelo, por lo que Alice empacó sus cosas en un día de marzo, se colgó su cámara fotográfica, el amor por su ahora exnovio Jasper, y se subió al primer vuelo a la ciudad que no duerme. Representará el inicio de una lucha y el descubrimiento de alguien nuevo. Alguien especial._

.

**Capítulo 1**

.

**DE LONDRES A NUEVA YORK**

"…_**Marzo 23, 2011**_

_**Taly:**_

_**¿Sabes, Taly? Yo no soy una mujer de diarios. Mis padres me enseñaron a decir lo que se piensa, vivir lo que se necesita y nunca callar o dejar pendientes. ¡Oh,Taly! Soy tan… estoy tan perdida.**_

_**Te escribo desde el asiento del avión. Temo volar… no es la primera vez en el asiento, pero en definitiva… este es el viaje más largo.**_

_**Tengo conmigo lo único que quiero. Una foto de mis padres. Jo y Jenn Brandon me saludan desde el modesto apartamento en Londres, abrazados, amorosos y siempre sonrientes… tienen una sonrisa hermosa… me gustaría que pudieses verla. Tengo el brazalete que Isabella y yo compartimos, con esas pequeñas libélulas hechas de vidrio y plata, colgando y tintineando como un lazo de hermandad, que espero nada lo destruya. Tengo mi cámara… y mi amor por él. **_

_**Taly… Taly… si supieras lo doloroso que fue dejar la fría Londres… **_

_**Sentí mil muertes en el momento en que la última brisa de aire tocó mi cara y él no apareció…"**_

Alice dejó el bolígrafo de tinta azul penetrante, a un lado de la hoja del cuaderno amarillo y viejo. El tipo de cuaderno que sólo ella compraría en un bazar. Tomó los mechones del cabello que cubrían sus mejillas y los colocó detrás de su oreja. Tenía el cabello largo, casi rozando sus antebrazos, de un color negro igual a la noche.

Suspiró fuerte y miró a la ventanilla. El enorme y absorbente Atlántico se vislumbraba infinito bajo la poca luz del anochecer. Un salto al charco, un salto de vida.

Sintió la pequeña gota de lágrima correr en su propio ojo, casi jugando contra sus pestañas. Alice meneó la cabeza, cansada de volver al mismo punto tantas veces. Era una mujer elástica, gracias al yoga del que su madre era instructora, por lo que no le costó trabajo encoger los pies en el asiento duro de clase turista en el vuelo más barato, hacia Nueva York.

Sus padres, a pesar de ser de corte liberal, se habían opuesto a la loca idea de su única hija. La pequeña y muy minimalista Alice, que se embarcaba en una aventura sin pies ni cabeza. Sin embargo y con todas las aflicciones de cualquier madre, que verá partir a su única hija al otro lado del mundo, Jenn Brandon tomó su bolso de viaje y acompañó el espíritu libre, que bien había heredado de ellos, hasta la última puerta del aeropuerto.

Alice se había arreglado para la ocasión, con su vestido favorito de estampado tribal, unas medias rosas y sus zapatitos coquetos. No todos los días se dejaba atrás la ciudad que acunó sus días de adolescente. No todos los días se esperaba que su enamorado, Jasper,llegase corriendo a la terminal pidiendo que no se fuera. Sí, sus pensamientos eran demasiado rosas si se pretendía que su frío y bastante apático novio hiciera tal actuación, más digna de caballero inglés, que de imponente alemán con complejo de piedra.

Habían dado las seis y diez de la tarde en el Headthrow y, ni una pista de su pequeño león cobarde. Por lo que bastante abatida, cerró su corazón más a fuerza que de gana. Suspiró pesadamente, lamentándose haber esperado tanto de un hombre que no estaba dispuesto a dejar una tarde de su ajetreado trabajo, por ella.

Se iba a NYC. Se iba para no volver, se lo había dicho… se lo había gritado.

La última noche que estuvieron juntos, la noche en que él decidió terminar excusado en el viaje de ella, la necesidad de más tiempo para sus estudios y trabajo. Nunca había odiado tanto a alguien, hasta ese día. Donde un reclamo llevaba a otro, un grito a uno más fuerte. Una lágrima a un llanto profuso. Y su corazón martilleante de amor, a los pedazos desordenados en los que se convirtió su pecho.

Alice había abrazado a su madre, una mujer regordeta con el vestido más estrafalario de su guardarropa. Luego a su padre, un hombre alto con boina a cuadros y lentes de armazón grueso. Tomó su maleta, con más decisión que nunca, levantó el mentón y avanzó a paso fuerte. Necesitado. Ya habría tiempo de derrumbarse a siete mil pies de altura. En ese instante, no daría ni una mirada atrás.

De último momento, los cabellos de su amiga Bella llegaron corriendo y gritando por ella, con su escandalosa actitud de siempre y la determinación de alcanzarla al final. No se detuvo a nada, ni siquiera a pedir perdón por el hombre al que le había tirado el café en su carrera a ella. Bella se había abalanzado al cuerpo delgado de Alice en un enorme abrazo. Alice no pudo contener la nostalgia de su familia, por lo que al final y con un par de lágrimas rebeldes en sus mejillas se despidió de ellos y avanzó al embarque.

_Siete horas de vuelo… ¿No son muchas, cierto? Vamos Alí—Alí._

...

Alice aceptó el té que el Sobrecargo le ofreció amablemente, miró su reloj de pulsera e intentó olvidar su vida en Londres.

"…_**Taly… no sé qué haré allí… ¡Jesús! Nueva York… ¿Puedes creerlo?**_

_**Emmett me ayudará. Bella le ha hecho prometer que lo haría… me quedaré en su departamento mientras encuentro algo… Necesito un trabajo, necesito un propósito… debo reconstruir mi vida. Sí, eso es lo que debo hacer. La vieja yo.**_

_**¿La ciudad que nunca duerme? Que se prepare… porque Alice Brandon llegó a ellay más le vale superar con creces mis expectativas.**_

_**Espero que no viva en uno de esos barrios raros… bueno en realidad, mejor que sea así. Debe haber muchas cosas por descubrir. **_

_**¿Sabes Taly?, no me gusta la nueva música de mi reproductor… es tan gris… todo es gris. Lo detesto, yo soy chica de colores. Si pudieses ver mi ropa, creo que es más para una niña que para una mujer de veinte y cacho. **_

_**Creo que lo primero que haré en Nueva York será buscar cosas nuevas. Redescubrir las cosas, reinventarme. Sí, eso haré…"**_

**.**

**.**

—¡Eh… enana! —Un hombre cubierto de pies a cabeza, la llamaba desde la entrada del recibidor del aeropuerto. Chamarra gruesa, bufanda, guantes, incluso gorra que tapaba hasta los ojos. Todo en el maldito color gris, del que trataba de deshacerse—. ¡Alice...Alice Brandon!

Ella se cruzó el bolso de viaje por el pecho, cerró el pequeño chaleco de franela que apenas si cubría la mitad de su cuerpo, y vacilante, al oír su nombre, se acercó al desconocido.

Hacía casi siete años que no veía a Emmett Swan. Por lo que observar un hombre que le rebasaba por media cabeza, y con la contextura de tres veces ella, le llenó de algo de precaución. Jasper era alto, Alice también, pero Emmett… él era un gigante. Si Jasper era capaz de cargar su cuerpo sin dificultad cuando… bueno, cuando mantenían esos encuentros casi tántricos, Emmett era capaz de echarla sobre su hombro, cual costal de patatas, llevarla a cuestas al primer puente de la ciudad y, tirarla al río.

_¿Hay ríos en Nueva York? _Se preguntó misteriosamente ella.

Alice había cruzado el Atlántico sin más conocimiento de América, del que tendría un chiquillo que acababa de salir del instituto.

Sabía que llegaría a una ciudad enorme, a una que mantenía una alta tasa de criminalidad. Conocía Nueva York por los libros leídos, las películas vistas, las revistas ojeadas. Sabía que debía, religiosamente, conocer la Quinta Avenida, Central Park y el EmpireState. Sin contar la estatua de la Libertad y varias cosas, que había anotado en una listita en ese pequeño cuaderno de viaje que usaba a modo de diario, para hablar con ella misma:_Taly_, su yo interior.

A penas conocía al presidente de EUA. Era un negro bastante chistoso, a su juicio, lo había visto en un discurso por la televisión. Contaba chistes bastante cómicos. Sí, eso era lo único que sabía de Estados Unidos.

Sabía que la electricidad se la debían a los yankees, la bomba atómica y,el bombón de Tom Cruise. La música de Taylor Swift, las maravillas arquitectónicas de los edificios en la gran manzana y, los buenos comics de Batman, del cual era fan.

—¿Eres Alice, cierto? —El chico encapuchado tenía una voz dulce que a Alice no le quitó el miedo de inmediato—. Soy Emmett… Emmett el primo de Bella.

—Sé quién eres,yankee…

Emmett no esperaba la contestación burda de ella. Por lo general los ingleses eran gente amable ¿cierto? Él era inglés… y era lo más gentil que podía.

—Bien, mujer. Uno, no me hables así. Dos… si quieres mi ayuda, bien, será tuya. Pero que quede claro, hago esto por Bella, no por ti.

—Vaya, Emmett… hasta que te salen las garras —le contestó Alice ofendida. No era una mujer rencorosa… no era ella la que hablaba, era el temor de un inicio no calculado.

Emmett meneó la cabeza con desgano. Bonita la hora en que Isabella le pidió el favor… lo que menos necesitaba era levantarse de la cama, a las tres de la mañana para manejar desde Queens hasta el JFK por una mujer que tenía la pinta de una matrona con menopausia, que de joven y galante.

—Y no soy yankee… soy inglés.—Tomó la maleta de color azul que Alice rodaba, con más fuerza de la que debería emplear y comenzó a avanzar con ella a cuestas. Emmett la vio temblar bajo su nada grueso vestido, volvió a menear la cabeza y casi maldecir los buenos modales—. ¿No tienes otra cosa más abrigado que eso? ¿Chica, sabías que venías a la ciudad de los mil climas… no tienes nada?

Alice, que había empacado con demasiada furia y, casi nada de sentido común, se regañó de haber dejado los abrigos al fondo de la maleta. Claro que había traído de todo, no era tan tonta… tenía casi veinticuatro, era responsable, algo olvidadiza… pero, no suicida, eso se lo dejaba a los otros dos locos que se quedaron en el otro lado del mundo.

—Carajo… —Emmett murmuró por lo bajo antes de sacarse la polera sobre la cabeza, llevándose el gorro de entremedio—. Tómala.

Alice cogió entre sus manos la suave y caliente tela, disfrutando ese pequeño contacto y deseando que se propagase por toda su piel, que ahora estaba más helada que el polo norte, agradeció de manera muda el gesto.

—Bienvenida a Nueva York… duende cara pálida.

Alice no pudo evitar reírse un poco al observar al enojado Emmett recolocarse la gorra con demasiada fuerza y llamarla así en el proceso. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar al final y pedir un taxi. Alice, entre tanto, se quedó observando la bonita imagen que le devolvía el vidrio de una de las muchas tiendas del aeropuerto. Un enorme hombre con gorra sobre el pelo caoba, herencia Swan, bufanda, guantes y una camiseta de manga larga, junto a una mujer algo más chaparra que él, con el suéter más calientito y reconfortante que hubiese tenido puesto y, el cabello erizado por el viaje.

_¡Vaya par!_

…

La gran manzana.

La ciudad que no duerme.

Manhattan.

La gran ciudad… New York… New York… con olor a maple en el aire.

Alice tomó una rutina una vez instalada. Aceptó el primer trabajo que consiguió, era empleada de Macy'sen el departamento de perfumería y damas.

Usó su gusto ejemplar, para lograr la mayor cantidad de ventas en el piso. Lo cual, rápidamente, la convirtió en supervisora de cierto número de personas. Nadie creía que para Acción de Gracias, la mujer había superado tres puestos de trabajo. ¡Ni siquiera llevaba dos meses en la tienda! Había personas, con mucha más antigüedad, que permanecían en su mismo lugar, una parte por apatía, otra por timidez. Alice opinaba que no había gente sobresaliente por magia, sólo gente que trabajaba más que otras y era más sagaz en la forma de resolver los problemas.

Se sintió muy orgullosa de participar en el famoso desfile de Acción de gracias. En realidad, le gustó ser el mandamás oficial de la sección de esferitas que marcharía al frente de todos ellos. Era una nueva idea, pero ella estuvo feliz de serlo.

De no haber sido por la cámara fotográfica, que la llamaba con más fuerza que el disfraz de esfera luminosa, hubiese optado por el maquillaje, el disfraz y la aventura del desfile.

Pero ella estaba hecha para la parte trasera del lente. Necesitaba hacerlo, inmortalizar ese momento. Que fuera suyo.

—¡Hora de irnos, Alice! —Emmett gritó desde la puerta de su propio departamento.

—Un momento —le gritó ella de vuelta, antes de susurrar para ella misma—. Nunca dejas de ser tan desesperado,Emm.

Emmett y ella habían firmado un tratado de paz.

Sí, bueno, el sexo por despecho de parte de Alice era otra cosa más allá que tratado de paz. Y, por lo que había notado del fiestero, Emmett, no era gran cosa de su parte. Era más el típico y asentimental sexo de una noche. Bien por ellos, llevaban varias semanas intercalando las bromas y el sexo, al menos eso les había hecho no gritarse ni tratarse horrible y despreciablemente.

—¡Alice! —volvió a gritar él—. Es día de gracias, se supone debes ser agradecida y no matar de desesperación a tu casero.

Ella rodó los ojos azules, herencia de su madre;enormes y honestos. Los rodó restándole importancia a los berrinches de un chico que era demasiado puntual. ¿Por qué no podía sentarse a jugar con su X—box, y a ella la dejaba arreglarse tranquilamente? No, él debía estar gritando cual mono a la mitad de la jungla. Estaba segura, la mitad del edificio en Queens, conocía los gritos del joven Emmett. Rió de su pequeña analogía y continuó aplicando máscara a su perfecto y delineado ojo frente al espejo. Ali era una mujer bella, de rasgos algo míticos, que en conjunto creaban la imagen de una chica mucho más joven de lo que era.

Vivían en Queens, entre la 49 y la 11. Emmett había heredado el departamento de su padre, antes de que este se mudara a California, con su nueva novia. Él le había contado muchas cosas de ese viejo estrafalario, del que sólo sabía anécdotas divertidas y varios amores de por medio.

_Quizá de allí sacó lo mujeriego,_ pensó ella.

Alice salió de la habitación que le era asignada. Con un abrigo cernido a su cuerpo, una botas altas y su cabello en un recogido más despeinado que atado. Emmett le dio una sonrisa chueca, de esas que le hacían volverse a ver sólo para corroborar que no tenía nada gracioso encima.

—Ese Jasper Hale sí que es medio estúpido…

—Déjalo ya… ya no importa.—Alice bajó la vista avergonzada. Se apresuró a tomar su cámara y tomó una imagen rápida, de un Emmett sonriendo en la única entrada del departamento—. Hora de irnos fortachón.

—¡Al fin!

El tráfico en NY no era loco de atar. En realidad, el tráfico en el mundo entero, queestaba lo suficientemente poblado, era bastante complejo. Esa era la razón por la que Emmett le hacía tomar la bicicleta y usarla hasta Manhattan. Una total locura si tomaba el tiempo.

Muchas veces, Alice, competía contra el mismo Emmett, metro contra bici. El que llegara último, pagaba la cena, la comida, o el desayuno. Dependía de la hora libre que tuviera ella. Por lo general ganaba Alice con el subterráneo, excepto esas veces en que estaba más loco que el Hospital Mental de Psicópatas empedernidos. Esas eran las veces en que ella debía aceptar la comida chatarra de Emmett, de lo contrario, le hacía comprarle una sana y totalmente normal comida. Vamos, sus padres eran hippies, su madre se había proclamado vegana desde los veinte, poco antes de que Alice cumpliera los tres años. Desde entonces, apenas sí había podido incluir lácteos a su dieta y, eso, por la exigencia del pediatra más que de ella misma.

—¿Estás seguro que quieres ir en bicicleta?

—Cobarde…

—Emmett… mañana tengo turno hasta morir…

El Black Friday… otra tradición yankee, a la que Alice estaba más que dispuesta a sacarle provecho, y un poco de rencor teniendo en cuenta que ella era trabajadora en una de las tiendas que se atestaban de mujeres. Harry, del departamento de música, le había prevenido, incluso incitado a usar máscara protectora, casco y quizá rodilleras. Andy, del departamento de caballeros, decía que una vez una mujer había arrancado varios mechones de cabello de otra con tal de conseguir una blusa en oferta.

Sí… Alice se creía lo suficientemente lista para hacer lo mismo si la blusa fuera bonita.

—Ya pues, sube al asiento detrás de la mía. —Le sonrió petulante mientras le guiñaba el ojo al agregar con tono muy al estilo de galán de novela—. Yo manejo.

Oficialmente el desfile de acción de gracias era el inicio de la temporada navideña, para Alice, fue el inicio de su tratamiento de reestructura.

Cada tarde, después de su turno en la tienda. Usaba los probadores hasta colocarse un vestido y unas altísimas zapatillas. Se rizaba el cabello, colocaba un pintalabios en sus labios de Afrodita, esperaba a su… a Emmett —sin etiqueta— y salían a cualquier club.

Bailaban toda la noche. Alice olvidaba su nombre, su origen, se quedaba en blanco sólo para que él, Emmett niño pintor, coloreara lo poco o mucho que veía dentro de su alma.

Otros días, tomaba la cámara, salía a la ciudad y buscaba las esquinas de lo que sea que le llamase la atención.

Los niños en el parque.

Los edificios que parecían desgarraban al cielo.

Las azoteas perdidas.

Los letreros andantes.

Las sonrisas escondidas de los transeúntes, que al descubrirse acosados de una guapa fotógrafa, no podían hacer más que sonreír. Algunos se detenían a contarle una historia, la historia de su vida, un chiste… lo que sintieran en ese momento. Encontró miles de historias, algunas muy bellas, otras francamente tristes. Algunas otras le hacían replantearse su mundo. Le estremecían, y agradecía por ellas, pues justo ese tipo de sentimientos borraban la imagen de estatua de mármol frío e inhumano, inmóvil… usado y tirado que era su alma en el pecho.

Otras veces salió a Broadway. Lo amó. Era quizá de las mejores cosas que se llevaría de ese lugar. Broadway sus mil aromas, colores, música, vida. Glamour, gente nueva, historias viejas, necesidad de olvidarse. El teatro y, la absurda Alice, se hicieron uña y mugre.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclamier**: **Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Este es un TWO SHOT que está participando del concurso New Year´s Elite Contest organizado por el grupo Élite Fanfiction (_ facebook groups / elite . fanfiction / _) y su autor será revelado una vez terminadas las votaciones del mismo._

.

**Incertidumbre cuántica **

.

_Summary_

_De Londres a NYC son solo siete horas de vuelo, por lo que Alice empacó sus cosas en un día de marzo, se colgó su cámara fotográfica, el amor por su ahora exnovio Jasper, y se subió al primer vuelo a la ciudad que no duerme. Representará el inicio de una lucha y el descubrimiento de alguien nuevo. Alguien especial._

.

**Capítulo 2**

.

—Deberías montar tu estudio aquí —le dijo Alice al oído, mientras pasaban delante de Madison Av.—. ¡Mira, rentan oficinas!

Emmett buscaba establecerse hacía mucho tiempo. Tenía trabajos esporádicos pero nada lo suficientemente a la altura de su formación. Era pintor, graduado de la Escuela de Artes de Nueva York.

—Alice… no tengo suficiente trabajo como para costear eso… apenas inicio, ¿sabes?

—Creo que deberíamos ver. Anda… Para, veamos que hay ahí.

Alice podía decirse poseedora de un sexto sentido de buena ventura. Emmett con un gesto cansado de intentar llegar a ver el desfile se paró en seco. La miró medio mal cuando ella inmediatamente saltó fuera de la bicicleta y entró casi corriendo al edificio frente a ellos. Era enorme, y estaban a escasas dos calles de Central Park, sería carísimo un lugar allí.

Emmett sonrió para sus adentros, apenas la mujer viera los exorbitantes precios, saldría con sus zapatos arrastrándose y al fin podrían ir a ver los globos.

Casi treinta minutos, dos pretzels en el estómago y una gaseosa más tarde, Alice salió del edificio, con la mueca de vanidosa felicidad.

—Ten.—Le extendió un sobre—. Para ti de mi parte. Por navidad adelantada.

—¿Qué es? —Emmett se había recargado sobre la pared mientras esperaba, empujó su cuerpo con más curiosidad de la que en verdad quería mostrarle.

—Gané un estudio para ti.—Alice le giñó un ojo cómplice—. Aposté con el dueño y perdió. Ahora es tuyo, por la módica cantidad mensual de… espera, allí lo anotó en el contrato. Ya lo firmé por cierto, sólo necesitas traer tus cosas acá.

Emmett abrió los ojos sorprendido.

Sí, allí estaba. Un pequeño precio de apenas quinientos dólares. Eso era una burla para el edificio.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste? —preguntó Emmett aún impresionado y sin dar crédito a lo que veía—. ¡Alice… creo que te amo!

—¡Ay no! —se quejó ella con no tan falso horror—. Las gracias son suficientes, ahora… hay que ir por los globos Emmett.

Sí, la vida en NYC era mágica. Una ruleta, a veces arriba como cuando ganó con una moneda un estudio para el hombre que le dio techo y, un suéter caliente a la mitad de la madrugada. A veces abajo, como cuando todo le parecía gris y monótono.

...

"_**Diciembre 27, 2011**_

_**Taly:**_

_**No puedo creer que pronto acabaré el primer block de notas que tengo. ¡Te he escrito desde Junio! Dios… hay tanto aquí de mí…**_

_**Me gustó hacer esto y tal vez lo continúe, mas no estoy segura de hacerlo. Me ha ayudado a conocerme a mí, a la verdadera Alice. Te he contado mi vida en NY, los amigos que he hecho, la gente que he fotografiado, mis peleas con Emmett y las posteriores reconciliaciones. **_

_**Los Swan sí que son difíciles. Y mira que conozco a Isabella desde antes del instituto. Pero, es asombroso. Un hombre extraño. Y le debo, le debo mucho. **_

_**Lo obligué a ir al JFK la semana pasada, siento haberte tenido abandonada desde entonces pero la navidad es una completa fiesta aquí, son miles las cosas que uno puede hacer. En fin, lo obligué a ir porque quería una foto de como llegué a este país. Busqué nuestros viejos atuendos y nos hice una foto con la gorra y, los guantes incluidos. Emmett casi muere de frio esa tarde (sí, no estoy tan loca como para ir a la madrugada… lo hemos hecho por la tarde) y es una foto muy linda. La pegaré al final de este bloque. Sé que no puedes verla, pero me gustaría dejarla aquí. Tal vez en un futuro, cuando mis hijos y nietos lean esto, puedan encontrar de dónde vienen tantas historias de Emmett Swan. **_

_**Será un nuevo año, el último según las predicciones del periódico. **_

_**Miro hacia atrás y no puedo creer cuanto ha cambiado mi vida desde entonces. Nueva ciudad. Nuevo trabajo. Ya no hay novio, sólo hombres, hombres guapos, agradables, honestos, hombres con tiempo. Y yo soy una soltera muy divertida. **_

_**Navidad, festividades que nunca había celebrado… no te miento cuando digo AMO NUEVA YORK. AMO EL MUNDO. AMO LA VIDA. ME AMO A MÍ.**_

_**Seis meses, la vida entera será poco para olvidarlo. Jasper, sin embargo, ahora es un bello recuerdo. No espero mantener ese peso en mi estómago. No quiero esconderlo, tampoco gritarlo. Sólo… no quiero guardarle rencor. Lo amo y no importa que no me corresponda, porque al menos, ese momento, ese espacio de mi vida, ese Londres a la mitad de mi vida, ese Londres con el cielo nublado y lloviendo por doquier, ese chico de rizos leoninos me amó, sé que lo hizo. Al menos, yo… yo ardo en llamas por él. Mi amor será suyo pero, la vida es mía y como tal planeo seguir con ella. **_

_**No sé si me iré pronto. Zafrina, la mujer del bar que conocí hace un mes y medio, la chica exuberante de las fotos atrevidas ¿La recuerdas? Le encantó la sesión. Sus fotos sensuales, las telas sugerentes y la magia del blanco y negro la cautivaron. Me ha dicho que a su jefe podría interesarle. No hay nada aquí que me retenga. Debería ir ¿Tú qué crees que deba hacer?**_

_**Pronto será un año nuevo…**_

_**Sí, definitivamente te seguiré escribiendo. Tendré que comprar un cuaderno mucho más grande… pero lo haré,Taly. Lo prometo. **_

_**Te quiere Alice…"**_

Cerró con una sonrisa enorme la última hoja de su block que fingía como diario de viaje. No habría más hojas por escribir, así como dentro de poco se acabarían los días del año. Ali se levantó rápidamente del mini escritorio improvisado en su habitación. Emmett lo había construido con la idea de una página DIY en internet, era lindo. Todo él era lindo.

Era caballeroso. Era galante. Era el Emmett que traía comida a casa cuando salía del trabajo. Era el hombre que preparaba emparedados para el almuerzo y de esa manera Alice no tenía que caminar por Nueva York en su búsqueda. Emmett era en muchos sentidos un hombre hecho a medida; su abuela, su padre, e incluso su madre muerta habían actuado de modo que al final se encontraba él. Simplemente él.

Corrió los escasos cinco metros que la separaban de la habitación del fortachón, la puerta estaba abierta por lo que inmediatamente saltó sobre la cama. Removió las cobijas y arrancó varios bufidos de él.

—¡Levántate, Levántate! Quiero ir a comprar unas cosas… ¡Vamos Emmett, deja de ser tan flojo!

Alice, que entró cual torbellino a la habitación, pasó por alto los manotazos de un Emmett que intentaba acallar sus grititos de duende irritante. Al final desistió de la tarea, se acurrucó en la esquina de la cama, a un lado del montículo de cobijas que era el adorable Emmett.

—¿Qué quieres hacer para Año Nuevo, Emmett?

Era la primera vez que ella pasaba año nuevo, navidad y todas las fiestas alejada de su familia. Por lo general, su madre hacía una cena asombrosa y luego se sentaría a ver la cuenta regresiva en el viejo televisor de los Brandon.

Pero, esto era Nueva York, había un sinfín de cosas en el futuro. Era la tierra del Harlem, de las posibilidades, la tierra de las estrellas. La ciudad del Emmett adorable que escuchaba el hip—hop de sus compañeros de clase a todo volumen, hasta hacer temblar las ventanas de las habitaciones, y provocar el enojo de la Sra. Jones que subía desde el apartamento del primer piso a "Acallar su escándalo". Alice soltó una sonrisita culpable con el último pensamiento. Había tratado de reformar su gusto musical… lo único que logró fue hacerse fan y comprar un par de discos de los artistas urbanos de Emm. Entendía tres cuartos de la canción, pero surtía el encantador efecto de no pensar en otras cosas.

Él soltó un murmullo como respuesta. Inaudible y nada comprensible. Se cubrió con la manta de la cama y fingió ignorar a Alice. La mujer en respuesta se paró delante de él, tomó una enorme bocanada de aire y se impulsó hasta quitarle las mantas.

—Yo tampoco sé… he escuchado un par de cosas en el trabajo. —Alice hizo una mueca indecisa.

Un par de cosas… muchísimas cosas era lo más correcto.

Un paseo por el puente Brooklyn. Cena en una azotea. Conciertos, restaurantes. Fiestas con amigos. Zafrina le había invitado a un bar que sus amigos habían reservado. Desde ese día, se planteó la firme intención de buscar qué hacer para esa fecha en especial.

—Alice… déjame dormir…—murmuró Emmett haciéndose pequeño en su cama.

—¿El TimesSquare? Sí, es un clásico… puede funcionar…—dijo ella entusiasmada.

Nunca había visto ninguna gran bola, llena de confeti y fiesta, reventar sobre su cabeza. No había hecho una cuenta frente a miles de personas. ¿Era joven, cierto? ¿Para qué se era joven, sino para probar cosas nuevas? ¿Para qué se perdía un año sino para iniciar uno nuevo? Nuevas experiencias. Nuevas oportunidades.

—Alice…—Su tono malhumorado se empeoraba con las mañanas. Eso era un dato que la chica notó desde el inicio.

—Creo que ya sé qué haremos… sí, ya lo sé. —Alice saltó de la cama con la enorme polera gris de Emmett—. No te preocupes por nada… déjalo en mis manos.

…

Alice pasó el resto del tiempo que quedaba para preparar su sorpresa. Llegaba a casa casi a la media noche, más cansada que cuando se dedicó a explorar hasta el último rincón que le ofrecía la ciudad.

Esperando su entrada Emmett se preguntaba sobre la "importante" celebración que Alice preparaba. Él nunca había festejado por todo lo alto el fin de año. Su padre, el Sr. McCarthy, y él solían asistir a los conciertos en Central Park, tomaban una soda (ya que el Sr. McCarthy rechazaba cualquier tipo de bebida alcohólica desde aquél terrible accidente que mató a la madre de Emmett, su esposa) y luego iban a dormir hasta las doce del mediodía del siguiente año. Era tradición.

Esa chica vino a trastornar todo. Era encantadora, algo hiperactiva, pero simpática.

La puerta se abrió dejando pasar a una Alice con los ojos entrecerrados de cansancio y una mueca satisfecha. Dos días atrás le había pedido sus llaves del estudio en el centro de Manhattan y, desde entonces, no le había visto ni un pelo.

—Duendecillo inquieto —le llamó desde su sofá—. La cena se ha enfriado, te alcé un par de salchichas que traje de la Quinta. Están en el frigo. —Alice se dejó caer a su lado sin respuesta—. ¿A ti qué te sucede, loca?

—¿Tienes smoking, Emmett? —preguntó repentinamente asustada, como si hubiese sido el último detalle a corroborar. Emmett asintió asustado al sentir su amenazador dedo sobre su nariz—. ¡Qué alivio! Creí que debía correr mañana por uno…

—Ali—Ali, ¿qué habrá mañana?

—Es una sorpresa —contestó escuetamente con su sonrisa gatuna—. Te quiero mañana a las siete de la tarde en tu estudio. Usa el smoking ¿Me has oído?

…

—¡Por DarthVader! ¿Por qué todas son así de locas? —Alice le sacó la lengua desde su asiento en la improvisada mesa del estudio en Manhattan—. ¿Así de importante?

—Sí. —Guiñó uno de sus ojos azules y agregó con un tono más neutral, más serio—. Es mi manera de agradecerte todo lo que has hecho para mí. —Alice soltó un suspiro—. Sé que de no ser familia de Bella no me hubieses ayudado… Gracias,Emm.

—Duendecillo… te recuerdo vagamente. No somos tan desconocidos después de todo.

—Lo sé… pero aún con ello. Gracias.

—Siempre que lo quieras, preciosa.

Alice había colocado pequeñas luces alrededor de la enorme habitación. El estudio en Manhattan era un extraño tipo de departamento en el vigésimo quinto piso de uno de los edificios que casi llegaban a Central Park por Madison Av y la 111. De tres habitaciones, una fungía como pequeña habitación, vacía hasta el momento; un armario pequeño y la enorme y luminosa "oficina". Era allí donde Alice había dispuesto su millón de luces de colores rosa y blanco. Una mesa plegable y dos sillas estaban pegadas a la pared norte, desde donde podían observar la enorme ventana de techo a piso que dejaba vislumbrar los demás edificios y una pequeña parte del parque.

—Traje comida tailandesa.—Alice le mostró la bolsa del restaurant favorito de Emmett en el barrio chino.

—Ya sabía que no cocinarías… ni panqueques pude enseñarte a hacer.—Emmett le dio una imagen de falsa desilusión—. Me culparé de por vida.

Cenaron bajo la tenue luz de los foquitos, las velas y las risas. Emmett sacó su reproductor de último grito, su celular e hizo que la música del aleatorio llenara cada rincón de la habitación.

—¿Por qué hiciste esto, realmente? —preguntó finalmente—. Yo no quiero una novia, Alice…

Emmett intentaba ir despacio y no herir a la chica.

—Yo tampoco quiero ser la novia de alguien.—Alice tomó su mano a través de la mesa.

—¿Qué esperas al acostarte conmigo, y hacer todo esto?

—¿Te soy sincera? —Emmett asintió—Nada. Me gusta ser tu amiga Emm, me gusta que compartamos cosas, me gusta que no te tenga que llamar. No tienes idea de cómo me encanta no tener el sentimiento de compromiso.—Alice se tapó la cara, incrédula de haber dicho eso.

—Continua.

—Jasper lastimó una parte que consideraba sagrada. —Alice hizo una pausa. Tomó los volados de su vestido de flores en el pecho, suspiró cansada y algo aliviada y continuó—. Mi amor. Yo… espero volver a tener la capacidad de amar sin querer retribución alguna. Pero por ahora, no puedo… no me deja. Yo no quiero nada tuyo… no quiero ser tu novia, ni tu esposa, ni nada de lo que sea te estés formando en la cabeza. En serio,Emm, hago esto como tu amiga.

Creer eso era difícil.

La mayoría de las mujeres, por no decir todas, mantenían un preformado concepto de la galantería. Lo había aprendido a través de los años. Debía desconfiar de Alice Brandon y su actitud liberal.

Ella le sonrió ampliamente. Sus ojos eran sinceros y las pequeñas pecas de su nariz, le dijeron que no mentía.

Alice sabía que la incertidumbre cuántica le otorgaba ese conocimiento. No podía esperar que la partícula de amor que mantenía en su pecho estuviera en el mismo lugar donde ella la veía. El amor se sentía, no se veía. Y, Alice, había estado empeñada en verlo. La incertidumbre, en ese punto, jugaría a su favor. Aquí, en Londres, perdido a la mitad de Lituania, Alemania… Marte. No importaba. No necesitaba verlo para saber que ella lo sentiría en su momento.

Emmett rodó los ojos algo desesperado. Al menos eso era un peso menos en sus hombros.

—Me alegro no haber roto tu corazón.

—Ya lo está,Emm.—Alice suspiró cansadamente—. Pero no es como que deje de estarlo de un momento a otro. En realidad, este proceso… durante este año me ha hecho darme cuenta de muchas cosas. Yo debo arreglarlo.

—Si algún día conozco a ese tal Jasper, ¿me dejarás romper su nariz?

—Te ayudaré a hacerlo, no lo dudes.

—Bien. Es un trato. —Emmett le estiró la mano con la sonrisa de niño característica y, unos ojos brillantes y felices—. ¿Amigos? Sin sexo esta vez.

Alice soltó a reírse.

—Amigos —concordó.

Se quedaron en silencio y medio tarareando la música de Emmett. Hablaron de sus planes para el futuro, Emmett le hizo prometer mantenerse en contacto y ella le obligó a prometer que dejaría de armar fiestas por todo Nueva York, e iniciaría con toda su energía en su carrera. Era un licenciado en artes, de una de las universidades de mayor prestigio de ese país. Tenía que sacar provecho. Tenía que ser alguien, y si Alice debía obligarlo a hacerlo, lo haría.

—¿Lista para la cuenta y los fuegos artificiales?—Faltaban cinco minutos para el nuevo año—. Ven, vamos a la ventana… de allí se ven mejor.—Emmett empujó infantilmente a la chica hasta pegarla contra el cristal—. Uy, Ali… espera a que veas los del cuatro de Julio… esos son los buenos.

—Espero verlos,Emm, aunque tengo la sospecha que no será este año… —Emmett la miró con un gesto desconcertado. No estaría hablando de irse ¿No tan pronto, o sí?—. Una chica me ha invitado a viajar con ella… creo que iré.

—Bueno, en tal caso.—Emmett alzó la botella de cerveza que Alice había traído—. Salud por los buenos viajes.

—Y, por los buenos amigos.—Estuvo de acuerdo ella recostada sobre el cristal. Dejando que la luz bañara su vida.

Después de ese último choque de copas. El cielo se incendió de miles de colores. Los mismos que Alice había creído perdidos en ella.

…

"**Enero 1, 2012**

**Nuevo año, nuevo diario. **

**Hola Taly**

**El fin de año fue lo máximo. Te escribo desde la mesa improvisada del salón. Ha quedado precioso. Ambos lo hemos disfrutado sin duda.**

**El hombre a mi lado es por completo de otro mundo. Me ha dejado perpleja con sus historias, muerta de risa con sus chistes, y algo anonada con su regalo.**

**No, no es nada material. No pienses por allí. El regalo de Emmett es incomparable con los otros por la simple razón de ser inmedible e incluso intangible. Me ha otorgado su amistad, y sé que puedo contar con ella en cualquier circunstancia. Es asombroso.**

**¿Has escuchado la expresión: las mejores cosas vienen en envase pequeño? Bueno, eso es porque no había conocido al gigante de corazón bondadoso que es mi amigo.**

**Taly, lo decidí. **

**Anoche mientras veíamos los fuegos artificiales y las sombras de los edificios se pintaban de colores... Iré con Zafrina, sé que algo grande espera allá.**

**Mi destino está en Río. **

**Me muerdo los dedos de emoción. Sería muy gracioso que me vieras hacerlo: Alice de pelo revuelto, maquillaje algo desastroso y la emoción de brincar por todos lados. Tendré muchísimas cosas por hacer allá… pero será fantástico."**


End file.
